VocaLeaf
by Raizashi
Summary: During a Vocaloid Concert, Something goes wrong and a Rift between dimensions opens up and sucks Miku in. The dimension on the other side of the rift just happened to be the world of Naruto, where she instantly falls for our favorite blond hero. added rin
1. Chapter 1

Erm... Hi guys... This is my first fic, its a lil rushed but... my friend told me to post it up here...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Vocaloids x_x

Summary: During a Vocaloid Concert, Something goes wrong and a Rift between dimensions opens up and sucks Miku in. The dimension on the other side of the rift just happened to be the world of Naruto, where she instantly falls for our favorite blonde hero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?  
Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna eh?  
"HIKARERU(;1) abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku kimi  
... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo_

_Oh, Hey Baby_

Miku Bowed as she finished singing her solo song "World Is Mine" And started to head backstage. She was greeted by the Kagamine twins, Rin and Len.

"Great job out there Miku-Chan!" Rin practically shouted. Miku visibly cringed at the volume of her voice and even some of the people in the audience felt the effects of the volume on them.

"Thanks Rin-chan" Miku said calmly while smiling brightly.

Suddenly, all the lights went out and a light tremor shook the stadium.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Len shouted as the tremor stopped and the backup generators started to come on. The whole audience in the stadium was panicking, people were rushing to the exits in fear that it would happen again. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and right there in front of the three teen vocaloids appeared a rift.

All three of them tried to run away but only Rin and Len were able to get away, Miku, was not as fortunate as she was sucked into the rift. As soon as Miku went through the rift, it shut and disappeared as it had come, in a flash of light.

Rin ran to where the rift had just been and broke down in tears because she had just lost her best friend. Her brother Len came up behind her and hugged her trying to calm her down, it helped slightly. The rest of the vocaloids appeared from their rooms backstage to see what had happened.

"What the hell just happened here?" Kaito asked. Kaito noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Miku…?" Meiko asked.

"She's gone…" Rin said quietly. Everyone besides Len had a shocked look on their faces.

"What!? How?!" Kamui asked.

"A rift appeared out of nowhere... me and Rin were able to get away... but Miku…" Len said so soft that some barely heard it and almost missed it.

Everyone just stood there and stared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the Village in the leaves….

Two figures were slowly approaching the gigantic gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. One was a tall white haired man, His hair was spiked and it reached below his waist. On his head he wore a forehead protector with the kanji for 'oil' on it (Err I don't really know how to describe how jiraiya looks, just look at a picture if you need to). The second figure was another man who was a few inches shorter than the older man, the second man had sun kissed blonde hair that spiked in all directions and stopped just at his shoulders, (Again, look at a picture because I can't explain).

They both stopped right as they were about to exit the forest that hid the village when there was a sudden tremor. As soon as it stopped, both men started looking back and forth while keeping a hand where they stashed their weapons. Then in a flash of light, a rift opened and shot out a girl, the girl just so happened to land on naruto and their lips touched. Naruto's eyes widened as a blush adorned his face. Naruto didn't know what to do so he just froze there in place.

The girl's eyes started to flutter open, as soon as she regained her focus, the first thing she was a pair of ocean blue eyes, then she felt something on her lips, she immediately knew that they were kissing and her face turned beet red and she quickly shot off. Said girl was just standing there while naruto got himself up, still blushing. Since she was in a moment of shock, naruto was able to get a good look at her.

She appeared to be about his age with two long pigtails of green hair, while wearing a black and gray outfit with a blue tie, black skirt, grey shirt and some strange footwear. She wore detached sleeves on her forearms, a styling headset, and her fingernails were also painted green much like her eye color.

'_Wow she's so cute… wait… cute..? I like Sakura-Chan… don't I…?_' Naruto thought with a blush, little did he know, almost the same thoughts were going though the other girls mind.

'_Wow… he's so cute… those whisker marks make him look adorable and those ocean blue eyes… I could just stare into them forever, Wait... what am I thinking?! I just met him and kissed him nonetheless… but he could use some new clothes… with my help... he will look so handsome…_' The girl thought.

"So uhm… hey... My names Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said smiling lightly at her. As she saw his smile, her heart started to flutter '_Am I… falling for him…?_' She thought with a blush.

"Oh uhm... My names Hatsune Miku… It's a pleasure to meet you... Naruto-kun…" '_Did I just call him –Kun?!_' She hoped he hadn't heard that, but she could tell he heard by the blush on his face.

'_Did she just call me… -Kun…?_' He thought with a blush. "The pleasure is all mine Miku-Chan…" '_-Chan?! Oh kami, am I falling for her…?_' Both teens continued to stare at each other blushing while jiraiya was on the side with his notebook open already on the 20th page of notes.

'_Oh man this is so going to make me rich… two teens… both of them love each other... they don't want to admit it, then they admit their feelings and make passionate love.. Oh I am such a genius…_' Jiraiya thought with a perverted grin.

"Well... we were heading back to my home village… would you like to come with us Miku-Chan? Oh and... What village did you come from?" Naruto asked still blushing.

"Well… I'm not from here… I'm from a different universe…" She said hiding herself a little. Both naruto and jiraiyas eyes bulged out at this statement.

"You mean you're not from this planet?!?!?"

"No that's not what I meant naruto-kun, what I meant is, I come from an alternate universe than this one…"

"Oh…" Naruto said while nodding in a sage like matter, "That makes sense." Jiraiya just stood there gaping.

"Well Miku-Chan, would you like to come with us to our village…?" Miku was still blushing at the fact that he was still calling her Miku-_chan_. Miku could only nod, not trusting her voice.

"Great! Follow us!" Naruto yelled and grabbed miku's hand causing her face to completely red at the sudden contact. Then a thought crossed her mind '_I have to get him to get a new outfit…_'

"Uhm Naruto-kun..?"

"Yes Miku-Chan?"

"You really need a new outfit… I could help you if you like…" She said with a blush.

"You'd do that?! Thanks!" He yelled and hugged her. Jiraiya just stared at his student with pride in his eyes '_You already got a girl to like you... I'm proud of you gaki_'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the party reached Konoha, Jiraiya immediately went to go and report to Tsunade that they were back and that they had a guest. Miku had started to drag Naruto off to the shopping district because she couldn't stand looking at his hideous jumpsuit anymore. On the way there, Naruto got many envious looks from the guys.

The first store they stopped at was a clothing store; Miku dragged him in there and started piling clothes that she wanted him to try on. It wasn't long before they found the right look.

It was black cargo shorts with two orange stripes running down the side of each leg, the sleeveless unzipped jacket he wore was all black with an orange spiral on the back. Under his jacket he wore a plain white T-shirt and the zipper teeth were orange. He also sported similar strange footwear that was black with the back portion orange, and the area that covered his feet was orange with white stripes running down the center. She had miraculously found almost similar detached sleeves. and to top it off, he also got a tie, an orange one of course.

After they bought about 5 sets of this, they headed towards the music store to get him a headset just like hers and some music to listen to too. As soon as he got there, one pair caught his eye, it was one that looks almost exactly like Miku's, except it was a light blue color, he immediately bought it and put them on his head smiling at Miku's nodding approval.

"Wow Naruto-Kun, you look super cute in that" Miku was blushing just looking at him. Naruto had also blushed at her comment.

"Thanks a lot for helping me Miku-Chan…" He said softly, then out of nowhere, he hugged her tightly, she was shocked but smiled and hugged him back.

As the two walked outside, they ran into some of naruto's friends, Kiba, Neji, shikamaru, and Chouji.

"Whoa! Naruto my man, welcome back! Who's the hot babe? and did you get a new look?" Kiba started to drool over Miku who hid behind naruto.

"Well Naruto… It seems fate is on your side, welcome back my friend." Neji began preaching about fate like usual Shikamaru just muttered his famous line "Troublesome" and Chouji was off eating his chips while talking to naruto.

"Guy's this is Miku, she's my friend," Miku's heart sank a little when he said 'friend' did she want to be more than friends…? "Miku meet Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba." Naruto said while introducing his friends to each other.

"It's nice to meet you all" Miku said with a smile, then she continued, "Uhm Naruto-Kun, can we talk somewhere…?" She asked while blushing.

"Sure Miku-Chan, anything for you, I'll see you guys later" He said waving to his four friends. When they stopped, they were in the deserted part of Konoha, the Uchiha district.

"Well... Uhm… I Like…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliffhanger x3 pwned.

But you all probably know what's going to happen…

OR DO YOU!?!?!?!1


	2. Chapter 2

Err… sorry for not updating for a while... I been busy doing… well I wasn't busy at all but I just found no inspiration until today~!

Well I got one review asking to make it a Naru/Hina/Miku pairing... For one, I will NOT add Hinata to the pairing… I don't really like NarutoxHinata for some reason… xP well... Yea.

Oh and this story has somewhat of a twist... I just thought of it today… I WILL be adding someone to the pairing… Hehehe.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to this story except the ideas in it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto…" Miku started carefully "It's kind of sudden… but… I like you!" She blurted out and then ran off in a direction naruto knows all too well. The road to the Hokage Monument.

As he starts to walk along the road, he feels a slight tremor '_Just like the one when Miku-Chan appeared…_' Naruto thought while standing there in one spot.

Out of nowhere, just like Naruto had predicted, a rift appeared '_another one?!?_' Naruto thought while staring apprehensively at the portal to the dimension Miku had come from.

However, this time it was different, instead of just one person coming out of the rift… TWO people had come out. And just who were these two you may ask, well, it was none other than our favorite siblings, the Kagamine twins, Rin and Len! And of course just like last time a person ended up kissing naruto (I know what you all are thinking... You think I'm gonna make Len kiss naruto eh..? Well… HELL NO I hate yaoi._.; no offense to yaoi lovers… but… well... now you know who he's gonna kiss… crap.). Len landed with a thud on the hard dirt ground while his twin Rin… landed right on our favorite blonde hero all the while kissing him.

Naruto was once again, shocked beyond belief, this had happened to him for the second time today, had blushed. Len started to come to when he noticed he was in a foreign land but he had also remembered that he hadn't been sucked into the rift alone, Rin had come with him. He started looking around until his eyes spotted his twin on top of another guy that looked like he could be one of them. The most noticeable thing though was that she was KISSING him, not cheek, but FULL on lip action.

As Len stared in shock at the sight before him, Rin had started to come to. The first thing she noticed without opening her eyes was that she had landed on something soft, but strong. Then she heard her brother yelp in shock causing her to open her eyes and stare into the person under her, their beautiful cerulean eyes. She still hadn't noticed that they were kissing though, but she soon found out as she felt something on her lips. She immediately looks down and sees that she is KISSING the guy under her.

Both soon parted though and Naruto just stared at the two while muttering "Wow… twice in one day… weird." Both twins were confused about this and had decided to question him about it a bit.

"Ano… but... did you just say this happened twice in one day? What do you mean by that…?" Rin asked a little nervously still blushing from the kiss that happened a few minutes earlier.

Naruto chuckled slightly "You know, rifts popping out of nowhere, girls falling on me and kissing me."

'_Another girl from a rift… could it be…?_' both twins thought and just stared at each other with a shocked expression.

Naruto was just sitting there as he watched the twins exchange a shocked glace before they turned back to him, "Excuse me… did you say a rift…?" It was Len this time.

"Yea I said rift... hey… you two kind of dress the same as her…" naruto said while carefully looking the two over.

"TELL HER WHAT SHE LOOKED LIKE!" both shouted at the same time startling Naruto and a few others that was walking by.

"Eheh... well... she had two long pigtails that were green-"as soon as he started, he was cut off by Rin.

"Miku!"

"Yea! That was her name, right now I'm looking for her, she told me something than just… ran off."

Both twins looked at him curiously "What'd she tell you?" Rin asked again.

"Err..." Naruto blushed a little, "That she liked me." Rin looked a little downcast but this was not unnoticed by naruto.

"Hey…" Naruto placed a comforting hand on Rin's shoulder, "What's wrong…?"

"Nothing… Oh we never gave our names, I'm Rin Kagamine" She fought back a tear, then she pointed at her brother, "And that's Len, my twin brother. Then she felt two strong arms wrap around her in a comforting hug. She blushed at the sudden contact with the boy she had just met.

Naruto let go and walked past the two young Vocaloids but stopped suddenly, "I know where she is, you can come if you want." Both twins Followed him instantly, "Oh, by the way, I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Both nodded in his direction as they continued to follow him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miku just sat there with her feet dangling over the edge as she stared at the beautiful village below her. She remembered a little of that song that Rin and Len had sung and started to sing.

_mō koko kara ikite dere nai nara  
saigo ni anata ni  
shinpai dake wa kaketaku nai kara_

hashiru

sayonara no omoi nosete  
kawa sareru kami hikōki  
namida wa mō misere nai

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto lead the three to where he presumed Miku would be if she stayed on the path. They slowly exited the tree line and spotted Miku, Rin was about to run and hug her but Len stopped her and pointed out that Miku was just about to start singing.

Rin stopped when she heard the familiar song that she and Len had sung.

_mō koko kara ikite dere nai nara  
saigo ni anata ni  
shinpai dake wa kaketaku nai kara_

hashiru

sayonara no omoi nosete  
kawa sareru kami hikōki  
namida wa mō misere nai

Both the twins recognized the lyrics; it was a duet between the two of them. Len quickly pulled out a piece of paper and told naruto to sing the exact words, which he did.

_"matsu yo. itsu mademo matteru yo!  
kimi ga kuru sono hi made  
tegami o daiji ni nakusazu ni itara  
mata aemasu yone... ?"_

Miku turned around to be greeted by two people she thought she would never see again and one familiar one that she loved deeply.

"N-Naruto..? Rin..? Len…?" Miku slowly got up and walked over to the three people.

"Yea… it's us" Len said as both he and Rin hugged Miku tightly.

"We missed you Onee-Chan" Rin said still hugging her. Naruto just stared warmly at the scene before him, and as soon as Miku looked up, she gazed at Naruto which he instantly blushed at. She also blushed back.

"Uhm... Naruto… about earlier-"

"I like you too" Naruto cut her off. Miku felt her whole face heat up while Rin... Rin just felt her heart break. '_Wh-why am I feeling this...? I mean... I just mean him!_' Rin thought. It got even worse as Miku separated herself from the twins and walked up to Naruto, placing a quick kiss on his lips and smiling gently at him.

Rin felt like dying. So she did the only thing she felt she could do, she started to cry, not loudly but silently.

Naruto noticed though, so he walked up to her.

"Hey Rin… what's wrong?" Naruto asked kindly

"N-Nothing…" Rin stuttered back. Len looked at her worried while Miku just helped Naruto comfort Rin but was pushed away.

"That's a lie." Rin's eyes widened, how did he know? '_Oh right... crying... everyone cries for a reason…_'

"It's nothing to worry about…" She was cut off as Naruto hugged her.

"I worry about all my friends, no matter if it's something simple, I still care…" he said while rubbing her back.

"I'll tell you... only if I can tell you in private before I tell everyone else…" Naruto nodded as they both walked into the tree line leaving Miku and Len behind.

Len just turned to Miku, "So what do you think they're going to be talking about?"

Miku looked thoughtful for a second "Hmm… I don't know, want to spy on them?" Miku suggested. Len raised an eyebrow at this, this was very... un-Miku like but still shrugged and nodded in agreement, both of them followed the two blondes into the tree line.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Rin… What did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked casually while they walked. Rin looked behind them to see if anyone was following them.

"Well… I kind of like you too... lik Miku likes you…" Rin turned her head away in embarrassment.

Behind a tree both Len ad Miku looked shocked, But Miku understood, '_I mean_' She thought, '_who wouldn't after the makeover I gave him... hm… maybe I could share him…_' She though while Len just sat there.

Naruto was shocked, '_Two in one day?! Man I'm lucky…_' He thought with a blush but then Miku came to his mind... Maybe she wouldn't mind sharing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Err… yea... that's all I'll be writing for today... it's like 2:30 AM but I'm not tired at all and I feel this is a good place to stop, don't want to use all my ideas in one chapter! Well adios amigos :D!


	3. Sorry!

Ugh… im soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while…. I've been really busy ._.;… If you're wondering… "HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU TOO BUSY TO UPDATE A FANFIC?!?!?" Well…. First off, there's school, being a sophomore in high school is kinda tough cus I procrastinate a lot… and right now I'm doing kayaking… which leaves me really tired after school because my schedule is like… Wake up/School/Lunch/More School/ Walk Home/ Get ready for kayaking/Go to Kayaking/ Kayak for 2 hours/Go Home/ Eat dinner/ Do Homework/sleep. And that's only the weekdays _ so... from now on, I'll be writing as much as I can each day during class (I so laugh I get in trouble…) or while waiting for my dad to take me to kayaking… well enough of me rambling, sorry for not updating! I'll start the next chapter as soon as I get home (I'm writing this from my study hall class before lunch…. LOL).


End file.
